


Wake Up Call

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overuse of italics, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also it might seem like SLIGHT dubcon at first but i promise it's not, no monsters and nobody's dead and dean had a healthy upbringing, this is shameless porn i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely, definitely strange. The last thing that Castiel remembered was going to bed with <i>Dean</i>, not Balthazar or Meg or anyone else who would wrap their arms around his waist and press themselves right up against his back like this. But Dean Winchester had his entire fucking body wrapped around Castiel’s, arms winding around his waist and legs intertwined with his own, and to be perfectly honest, he didn’t know exactly how to feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> all i can say for myself is that this demanded to be written.

The first thing he was aware of was the sound of a low groan against his ear and the feeling of being absolutely enveloped by someone else.

This was definitely, _definitely_ strange. The last thing that Castiel remembered was going to bed with _Dean_ , not Balthazar or Meg or anyone else who would wrap their arms around his waist and press themselves right up against his back like this. This wasn’t the first time that him and Dean had shared a bed, but Dean had a very strict no cuddling policy (along with many, many other rules) that always resulted in them staying on opposite sides, facing away from each other in the most _no homo_ way possible to ease Dean’s nerves. If Cas’s leg so much as accidentally brushed against Dean’s, he would grumble loudly about personal space and move himself as far away as the bed would allow.

Now, though… the only word that could describe it was being _octopussed_. Dean Winchester had his entire fucking body wrapped around Castiel’s, arms winding around his waist and legs intertwined with his own. To be perfectly honest, Cas didn’t know exactly how to feel about this; that is, until Dean let out a breathless groan, breath hitching in his throat as his hips rolled against his ass.

Okay, so Cas definitely knew how to feel now. More specifically, he knew how he should have felt; panicked, mortified for his best friend’s sake, and a lot more willing to, y’know, extricate himself from Dean’s grip and run out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. But the only thing his traitorous body was capable of feeling was completely, utterly, and _embarrassingly_ turned on. There was no doubt that Dean was fully hard as he ground up against him, and while Cas knew that it was almost certainly nothing but morning wood, some part of him still hoped that his own warm body pressed up against him had at least something to do with his erection. It took everything in him not to push back and grind against him in earnest, but Cas quickly realised that the only way he could actually stay in Dean’s arms like this without appearing to be the biggest creep in the world would be to pretend to be asleep, too.

This was officially the most depraved thing he’d ever done, but feeling Dean pressed against him like this, grinding against him like he actually _wanted_ him was one of the greatest things he’d ever felt. Besides, if Cas actually moved right now, he would wake him up, and that situation would prove to be a lot more awkward than this one (no matter how fucked up it was).

His eyes slowly drifted closed, and he allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of Dean’s body lined up against his own, hard cock rutting against his ass and these breathless little groans and _mmm_ s and _ah_ s being murmured against his ear.

Cas was aching in the confines of his own boxer briefs, already leaking precum and so horny he could barely even stand it. His dick actually fucking _throbbed_ when Dean’s lips trailed from his ear down to his shoulder, pressing against his skin. He didn’t dare open his eyes, but _god_ if he didn’t touch himself right this second he might actually explode.

He could just lightly rub his cock through the fabric of his briefs; after all, Cas had woken up more than once absently gripping his own morning wood, so it wasn’t anything outside of the realm of possibility. All the air immediately left his lungs when he actually wrapped his fingers around his fabric-clad cock, the relief itself nearly enough for him to make himself come right away. With his eyes closed, he imagined it was Dean’s hand around him instead of his own, stroking him in time with his thrusts against him.

Cas nearly _lost it_ when Dean went back to making the most debauched-sounding moans right into his ear, the sounds growing more coherent as they turned into breathless _yeah_ s and _fuck_ s and _mm, like that_ s. All that meant for Castiel was that he was running out of time; Dean was going to wake up soon, so he daringly dipped his fingers below the elastic on his boxer-briefs, fisting his cock without the previous barrier.

Fuck that felt good, but it felt even better when Dean moaned out “ _Cas_ ,” right against his ear, hips grinding faster. It was enough to make Cas let out a surprised sounding groan of his own, and he immediately stilled and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable confusion and/or yelling. Dean was most certainly aware of what was going on now, he had to be.

And then he felt his hand being lifted from his cock, Dean’s hand replacing it, and the shock of it all was enough to make him come on the spot, practically _screaming_ at the intensity.

Dean managed to work him through it, slowly moving his fist up and down his shaft as Cas spilled onto his stomach. (He was suddenly thankful that his air conditioner had been broken for the last few days; he had been forced to take his shirt off out of necessity before bed, and he sincerely doubted that Dean would have appreciated Cas getting cum all over his favorite AC/DC shirt.)

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean laughed breathlessly. “I hope you’re not gonna come that fast when you fuck me.”

And that’s when he remembered that Dean was actually awake for all of this. All at once, he turned around to face him, fixing him with a glare. 

“How long have you been awake?” Cas asked icily, though he apparently wasn’t upset enough to stop cuddling with Dean, which probably severely undermined his words. Still, Dean at least had the decency to look sheepish, scratching the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t against Castiel’s waist.

“Not the whole time, I promise,” he admitted. “Just, uh… _most_ of the time.” He bit his lip. “I woke up wrapped all around you, and I really couldn’t resist rutting up against you a little, ‘cause I was hard and you were so warm and _right there_. But then you started grinding against me right back, so I’m definitely not the only guilty one here.” Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows before continuing. “So yeah, before I knew it, I was grinding my cock against your ass and watching you jack yourself off.” Cas couldn’t help but shiver at Dean’s words.

“Keep talking,” he murmured when Dean fell silent, shifting so he had one of his legs wrapped around his hip. Cas trailed his hand up to where Dean’s dick was still tenting his boxers, smirking at the sound of his louder-than-normal exhale.

“You were so fuckin’ hot, Cas,” Dean let out, spurred on by his encouragement. “So hot touching yourself like that.” In response, Cas grabbed his boxers and tugged them down low enough for his cock to pop out, hard and wet with precum. He licked his lips at the sight, wrapping a hand around his shaft and pumping him slowly, making Dean gasp out a low “ _fuck_ ”. 

“C-can’t believe you thought I was asleep the whole time,” he continued as Cas moved his fist faster, tightening his grip a little on Dean’s cock. “I was hoping you’d-- _oh, god_ \-- realise sooner, get all frustrated and flip over and kiss the life out of me. And then I was hoping you’d hold me down and,” And that’s when Cas chose to bend down and take the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling against the head while he continued to fist the rest of his shaft, making Dean let out a low groan. “Hold me down and ride me into next Tuesday, or maybe open me up and fuck me until I forgot my own name.”

Cas couldn’t deny that Dean’s words were testing the boundaries of his refractory period, but he chose to ignore his slowly hardening cock in favor of moving his hand away and swallowing Dean’s dick down as far as he could take it.

Dean evidently gave up on speaking, and all it took was Cas relaxing his throat muscles and bobbing his head a few times to make him choke out a “ _fuck, Cas,_ ” and shoot down his throat, hands gripping his black hair tightly. Much like Dean did earlier, Cas worked him through his orgasm, swallowing everything that invaded his mouth until his cock was spent and flaccid against his tongue.

After a few seconds, Dean used his grip on Cas’s hair to tug him up a little, and he took the hint and made his way up the rest of Dean’s body until they were both at eye level. Cas took the opportunity to leave a soft, quick kiss against his lips, smiling at the way Dean automatically arched up into it. 

“Next time you wake me up like that,” Cas murmured, looking directly into Dean’s eyes. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, forgetting your own name will be the least of your worries.” His words didn’t have the intended effect, though; instead of sucking in a breath or letting out a gasp, Dean just smirked up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“That a promise, Cas?” he asked, eyes shining with mischief.

Rather than dignifying that with a response, Cas leaned down and kissed him hard, effectively shutting him up.


End file.
